


Aftershock

by irisadler



Series: Sensorium [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, If this is pretentious I sincerely apologise, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: 3x02 The Powers That Be, discussions of mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Magnus' reaction to the warlock party in 3x02 and how Alec deals with it.





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of my ficlet battle with [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta).
> 
> My prompt was vibration (with the self-imposed restriction of a non-smutty context).

It started with a tremor.

One minute he was playing with Madzie, the next a rogue portal was speeding towards them. His only thought was to keep Madzie out of danger, so he tried to push her out of the way.

And then, suddenly, Magnus was there. Between them and the portal. Magic pouring from his fingertips, the air electric with it. But unlike the terrifying, limb-removing magic that was endangering Madzie, Magnus’ magic was reassuring and comforting, even in its awe-inspiring power.

And then it was over, or so Alec thought. Magnus had saved him once again. And more importantly, Magnus had saved Madzie.

The trouble with the ley lines required some investigation and some dissembling on Alec’s part, something he’d never thought he was particularly good at. But he found, to his surprise, the smarmy git didn’t suspect a thing. Either he was getting better at acting... or Lorenzo really was that self-absorbed. He’d be willing to put money on the latter.

The thing was, it _still_ wasn’t over.

That night, Magnus worshipped his body, touching and kissing and caressing him from head to toe. It wasn’t a new experience, but for Alec, who had always seen his body as purely functional, it was a revelation every time. He lost himself in Magnus’ touch, reveling in it.

It took him an embarrassingly long amount of time to realise, and in the end, it wasn’t until Magnus’ mouth was on his cock that he put the pieces together, a surprising feat in and of itself given how good Magnus was with his mouth.

For the past 36 hours, Magnus had stayed close. He’d been a bit reluctant to let Alec infiltrate Lorenzo’s house but had eventually agreed it was the best plan overall. But outside of their little caper - which he still couldn’t believe they’d gotten away with - Magnus hadn’t left his side except when necessary. There had been more too, a thousand little touches and points of contact that added up to something. Reassurance. Alec didn’t know whether Magnus was trying to reassure Alec or himself, but… it was clear now. And this evening had been good. Great. Wonderful, as it always was with Magnus, but there’d been an edge to Magnus’ touch, his kisses. Something like desperation.

“ _Mag_ nus,” Alec managed, half moan, half word. Fortunately, that was all it took. All it would ever take. Magnus lifted his head, lips shiny and well-kissed from all their activities thus far.

“Alexander?” he asked, and Alec’s heart lurched at the concern in his face and voice.

“I’m fine,” he said, immediate and hurried. “Just… come up here?” he asked, holding out a hand. “We need to talk.”

“Now?” asked Magnus, looking truly confused now.

Alec smiled, soft and a little sad like he felt. “Yeah. Now.”

Magnus quickly resituated himself and then they were on their sides facing each other. Alec put a hand on Magnus’ waist, thumb brushing gentle circles against his skin.

“I think you’re... overcompensating,” he said quietly. “Because you’re scared.”

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He stared at Alec for a long moment, then the fight seemed to all rush out of him at once, leaving him looking vulnerable and kind of… small, no mean feat for a man his size. Alec hated it with every fibre of his being.

Neither of them had any words just then, so they just wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight, seeking reassurance in the warm, solid, _aliveness_ of their bodies.

Some indeterminate amount of time later, Magnus spoke.

“I could’ve… lost you. Today. You _and_ Madzie.”

Alec cupped Magnus’ face, looking earnestly into those amazing unglamoured eyes. “But you _didn’t_. You _saved_ us.”

“But I _could’ve._ And it wasn’t even in battle. Not something I could’ve prepared for. It was a _party_ , for fuck’s sake…” He sounded almost affronted at the thought. It made Alec smile a little.

“I know. I wasn’t expecting it either. But you proved that you’re more than a match for any party-crashing evil forces, okay? So don’t worry about it.”

Magnus sighed. “I know it’s not something I could’ve prepare for. I know I couldn’t have foreseen that. I just… it shook me to think of losing you. Especially so _soon…_ ”

Alec took Magnus’ face in his hands.

“I know,” he whispered, soft and soothing. “I know. But I’m here. You didn’t lose me. I’ll be here as long as I’m able. As long as the world lets me. I’ll be here. With you.”

Magnus let out a shuddering breath. “And _Madzie_ … she’s a _warlock._ She’s not supposed to…”

“Die,” Alec finished. “No. And we’re going to keep her safe. Who do you think is going to take care of you when I’m gone?” It was meant to be a joke, but it came out bleaker than he’d intended.

“Don’t,” Magnus whispered, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. “Don’t you _dare_ …”

“Okay,” Alec said. “Okay. Sorry. Look… I don’t know how to do this. I just know… I want to. I want to be with you. Even if it’s hard. Even if it’s not… not _your_ forever, I… I want to spend _mine_ with you. And sometimes… sometimes this kind of stuff will happen. It may even… end that way someday. But I want you to know, no matter what, that… I chose this… I chose _you_. That I wanted you and _still_ want you and will _always_ want you. That you, Magnus Bane, are worth it. Are more than I could ever have dreamed of. And that I thank the universe every day for bringing you into my life. And that whatever time we have together… it will be the best part of my life. That it already _is_.” He ran out of words then, ran out of ways to say what was inside him. He looked at Magnus, hoping the love he felt was clear and visible in his eyes and his face.

Magnus’ face had crumpled at some point while Alec was talking, and now he was crying, wracked by silent sobs.

“I…” He tried to speak but it didn’t really work.

“Shhh,” Alec said gently, pulling him even closer, holding him tight. “It’s okay, Magnus. I’m here.”

Magnus cried until he couldn’t anymore, and then they clung to each other.

When they calmed down enough to pull apart a little, they kissed, their kisses slow and tender and tasting of salt.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, tearful and fervent.

“I love _you_ , Magnus,” Alec whispered back, voice choked with emotion.

They stayed like that, murmuring endearments and drowsy promises.

As Alec drifted off, he mused that it was probably fitting that this had all started with an earthquake because that was the effect Magnus had on him.

A powerful force who’d been shaking up the tectonic plates of Alec’s being since day one.

Finding faults Alec hadn’t known he had and teaching him better ways to be.

Turning Alec’s walls to rubble with that smile and those eyes and that complete acceptance of himself and others.

Making Alec tremble and shake with nerves, anticipation, pleasure.

Completely rearranging the topography of Alec’s world with the magnitude of his love.


End file.
